starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft Episode IV
StarCraft Episode IV: The Stand is the story of the protoss immediately following the death of the original Overmind. Episode IV is something of an extension to Episode III, and the player has the role of a protoss Executor. Escape from Aiur Raynor's Raiders Protoss Refugees (remaining on Aiur) |side2= Renegade Zerg |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Aldaris Fenix Jim Raynor Zeratul Executor |commanders2= Daggoth |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |battle= }} The zerg and protoss were both left in a weakened state by the death of the Overmind and the battles on Aiur. The zerg rampaged mindlessly across the protoss homeworld, killing 70% of Aiur's population, including the Conclave and its once Great Fleets.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. At least two zerg broods were leaderless as a result of the Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul's actions.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. With the Conclave eradicated, Judicator Aldaris, praetor Fenix, Prelate Zeratul, and their human companion Captain James Raynor banded together to unite and lead the scattered survivors. They appointed a new praetor, Artanis. Convinced the protoss were unable to further defend the Homeworld, Zeratul proposed evacuating Aiur. He was to lead the protoss refugees through the last warp gate on Aiur and to Shakuras, the world the Dark Templar had adopted as their own. The existence of this world came as something as a surprise to Aldaris, who was reluctant to evacuate, but Zeratul was able to convince him it was necessary. On their way to the gate, Zeratul and his companions met with Jim Raynor and Fenix, who assisted in holding off the zerg''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. (who are attracted to any powerful source of psionic energy, such as the warp gate)StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. until the protoss could escape. Raynor and Fenix remained on Aiur to defend the warp gate. Dunes of Shakuras Renegade Zerg |commanders1=Artanis Zeratul Executor |commanders2= Daggoth }} The refugees, under the command of the young protoss praetor, Artanis, found a suitable site to create their new settlement, New Antioch. They did not immediately encounter any Dark Templar, who were not present around the warp gate and seemed to populate only pockets of the world. New Antioch was promptly attacked by zerg, but were repelled by the Dark Templar, who had just arrived. The zerg had taken control of the warp gate and could now infest this new world. The Dark Templar and protoss refugees cooperated to destroy the zerg who had nestled on the Shakuras side of the Warp Gate, then moved on to the primary zerg hive clusters. During the battle, Jim Raynor and Fenix recaptured the Aiur side of the warp gate. They sent a transmission informing Artanis and Zeratul of this, and said they would shut down the gate on their side to prevent any more zerg from getting through. This would prevent the refugees and Dark Templar from sending any reinforcements to help Raynor and Fenix. Artanis, moved by this selfless act, promised to send as many troops as he could spare.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Legacy of the Xel'Naga Fleet of the Matriarch |side2= Renegade Zerg |commanders1=Aldaris Artanis Raszagal Zeratul Executor |commanders2= Daggoth New Overmind Two unknown Cerebrates † }} Zeratul had a reunion with Matriarch Raszagal, leader of the Dark Templar, in her Citadel. Zeratul had been away from Shakuras for "many decades". Raszagal welcomed the protoss refugees to her planet; she had no qualms with them due to the destruction of the Protoss Conclave. She said there was a way to defeat the zerg who had by then spread over much of Shakuras. On her world lay another temple which could harness the energies of the Templar and the Dark Templar to eradicate the zerg. However, doing so would require the crystals Uraj and Khalis. The Uraj was a pure Templar crystal, while the Khalis used the energies of the Dark Templar. In the meantime, two cerebrates had nestled themselves near the temple. The zerg no longer appeared as insane as they had been after the death of the Overmind. The Dark Templar, working with the refugees, defeated the zerg and killed the two cerebrates. An overlord arrived, carrying Infested Kerrigan. She informed the protoss that she must talk with their Matriarch. The protoss naturally protested, but Raszagal surprised them by agreeing to this discussion. Aldaris was especially upset at this.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The Quest for Uraj Protoss Expeditionary Force |side2= Terran Dominion |commanders1= Artanis Infested Kerrigan Raszagal Zeratul Executor |commanders2=Unknown |forces1= |forces2=Dominion Planetary Defense }} In the Citadel, Infested Kerrigan told her story. She said that with the death of the Overmind she was now free of zerg control but that this would soon change. There was a new Overmind growing on Char and upon reaching maturity, Kerrigan would once again be held under its sway. She claimed that Daggoth ordered its formation from the merging of many cerebrates. Aldaris refused to believe her and left the meeting. Zeratul was not particularly interested in assaulting the new Overmind. He reasoned that if he managed to collect the Khalis and Uraj crystals, and used them to activate the xel'naga temple, the zerg would not be a threat to the protoss on Shakuras. In some ways, it seemed as if Zeratul was giving up on Aiur. Kerrigan, agreed to help the protoss on their mission, upon which the Matriarch expressed her gratitude. Artanis, Zeratul, Kerrigan, and the Executor set off to find the crystals. The Uraj was located on Braxis, a perpetually frigid world recently fortified by the Terran Dominion. The terran and protoss forces (with Kerrigan aiding the protoss directly) began fighting with each other, with the protoss gaining a victory. With the terran outpost razed, they were able to establish a forward base to aid in their search. Unfortunately, Artanis bore news that the Warp Matrix, the protoss teleportation system, had been damaged, preventing the use of air support in the search for the Uraj. Zeratul recalled that Braxis was originally a protoss colony called Khyrador a long time ago, during the Aeon of Strife, and that the Uraj was abandoned on the planet as the chaos escalated. The protoss had never returned to reclaim the crystal until then. Kerrigan and the protoss located the Uraj, but found it to be heavily guarded by a large terran base. A fierce battle ensued; the terrans, despite the fortifications, were ultimately defeated, allowing Kerrigan access to the Uraj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The Battle of Braxis Protoss Reconnaissance Force |side2= United Earth Directorate |commanders1= Artanis Zeratul Executor |commanders2= Alexei Stukov |forces1= |forces2=UED Blockade }} The protoss were unable to immediately leave Braxis due to a blockade set up by the newly arrived elements of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet. The blockade included space platform-based missile turrets powered by fusion power generators. UED Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov demanded that the protoss power down and turn over all possessions to the UED. The protoss refused demands to surrender. Artanis was especially incensed, insulting Stukov and wishing to crush the UED forces. Zeratul rebuked Artanis, citing the death of the first Overmind as an example of terran strength. Artanis was considerably subdued, but led the breakout and opened a way through by targeting power generators, which disabled the turrets, receiving reinforcements from Zeratul whenever necessary.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Return to Char Protoss Kerrigan's Swarm |side2= Renegade Zerg |commanders1= Artanis Infested Kerrigan Zeratul Executor |commanders2= New Overmind Daggoth |forces1=Fleet of the Matriarch Zerg hive cluster |forces2= }} The Khalis crystal was tracked to the planet Char, home of the new Overmind. Zeratul had previously felt the energy of the Khalis on Char, which was, of course, heavily infested by the zerg. The Khalis was near a powerful source of psionic energy, which Kerrigan revealed was the infant Overmind itself. Fortunately, it was still weak, and in turn, extended its weakness to the zerg who served it. Kerrigan suggested striking quickly and making off with the Khalis; however, the pathway to the crystal was defended heavily by zerg defensive structures. Artanis theorized that if enough damage was dealt to the fledgling Overmind, its control over nearby zerg would falter temporarily, incapacitating them for long enough to retrieve the Khalis. Once the protoss made their way to the planet, Kerrigan was able to use her formidable psionic powers to capture a small zerg hive cluster which worked in concert with the protoss army. This combined force was able to retrieve the Khalis and escaped. "The Khalis is ours!" exclaims Artanis "Let us depart this wretched world and return to Shakuras! ... Provided there is still a Shakuras to return to..."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The Insurgent While Artanis and Zeratul were away, Aldaris discovered Raszagal's corruption by Infested Kerrigan. The Judicator sought to excise the danger and rallied his followers in open revolt against the Matriarch. When Artanis and Zeratul returned to Shakuras with the Khalis and Uraj, they were taken aback by Aldaris' actions as they were unaware of the corruption in their midsts. Raszagal immediately directed the returning praetor and prelate to put down the rebellion and execute Aldaris. She even authorized the creation of dark archons, the first since the Dark Templar banishment from Aiur. The rebellion was crushed and Aldaris was confronted by Artanis and Zeratul. The latter offered amnesty in return for renewed cooperation but Aldaris refused. Before the Judicator could adequately explain his motives Infested Kerrigan arrived and killed him. Kerrigan's interference broke her alliance with the protoss but not before successfully using the protoss to weaken her rivals in the Swarm.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Countdown thumb|300px|The scouring of Shakuras. With the Khalis and Uraj crystals recovered the protoss moved to activate Shakuras' xel'naga temple. As the temple's energies were channelled the protoss held back determined zerg assaults to recapture or destroy the structure. The defenders bought enough time to complete the channelling before withdrawing into the temple to await the activation.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Fury of the Xel'Naga As zerg swarmed over the temple a giant burst of energy erupted from the ancient structure, altering the immediate landscape,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. and obliterating all zerg on the planet.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. As an additional surprise, the planet experienced a rare sun rise. List of Missions :Main article: StarCraft Episode IV missions References 4 Category:Storyline category:Protoss